Une histoire de messages
by Akaotsubo
Summary: UA/Yaoi/BillDip/ Dipper accuse Bill de l'avoir trompé. Après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, il le retrouva à la fac où il séjourne. Dans la même foulée, sa sœur se ligue avec le frère du blond pour les remettre ensemble. Quitte à devoir tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. Car après tout, n'est qu'une histoire de messages, Non ? [PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Une nouvelle fic sur ce beau couple qu'est le BillDip, je vous aime vous deux *fait des cœurs partout autours d'elle*. Bref ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a la présence de Will Cipher dans cette histoire, qui est le Bill de Reverse Falls, un UA où les rôles de tout les personnages sont inversés. Je vous invite même à chercher ce qu'il en est car les fan art valent largement le détour ! ( Et que Will est juste trop choupi XD)._

 _Concernant Contrat avec le démon, je suis toujours dessus et je ne laisse pas de côté cette fic.  
Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _\- Comment tu as pu !_

 _\- Laisse moi t'expliquer !_

 _\- Tu crois que je vais t'écouter en plus ! Tu peux toujours rêver Bill !_

 _\- Dipper attend !_

Ouvrant brusquement ces yeux, le jeune homme de vingt ans se redressa de son lit en respirant rapidement. Sa chambre universitaire était toujours plongée dans le calme, et vu la lumière qui se dégageait de derrière les rideaux, il devait être plus de dix heures du matin. Sa sœur ne l'avait même pas réveillé !

Se massant la nuque, il repensa à son rêve. Non plutôt des souvenirs de son ex après qu'il ai découvert qu'il le trompé. Et avec son tortionnaire personnel, Gidéon Gleeful. Dipper avait surprit des messages entre les deux, et les propos tenus étaient un peu trop privé et intime. Il avait demandé à son amant des explications sur l'instant même et avant même d'avoir écouter son ex, il était parti sans se retourner. Serrant les dents, il posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid et s'habilla sans grand hâte. Son blazer fermait, il coiffa rapidement sa chevelure bouclée en prenant soin de dissimuler sa marque de naissance.

Chose faite, il parti en direction du réfectoire, priant pour qu'il reste, ne serait-ce au moins, qu'une part de tarte.

* * *

\- Et-Et-Et là, on a vu que-que-qu, Tenta de dire un homme aux cheveux d'azur, ses doigts jouant avec les manches d'un pull trop grand, de la même couleur que sa crinière.

\- Will, sois direct. Cracha l'homme blond en face de lui.

Baissant la tête en retenant ses larmes de couler de son œil, Will hocha la tête avant de gémir de peur en sentant la main gantée de son jumeau se posait sans douceur sur son épaule. Bill et Will Cipher, âgé tout deux de vingt-et-un ans, avaient tout deux une taille assez grande, des cheveux en épis et la caractéristique d'avoir, assez régulièrement et uniquement pour se donner un genre, un œil dissimulé par un cache-oeil en forme de triangle. La seule choses qui était utilisée pour les différencier l'un de l'autre, était la couleur. Will portait toujours du bleu tandis que Bill ne jurait que par le port du jaune. Et niveau caractère, ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Will avait une sensibilité poussait à l'extrême, tandis que Bill riait de tout, et même de la torture.

\- Donc tu disais ? Grogna le blond en passant sa main gantée dans sa chevelure doré, tout en jouant négligemment avec un couteau.

\- Oui ! On a vu que les textes de Poe étaient tr-tr-très en lien avec les œuvres de Gau-Gau-Gauguin. Dit-il en attrapant sa tasse de chocolat chaud en tremblant.

Arquant un sourcil en le voyant trembler, il fut surprit tout comme lui en entendant un cri être poussé. Un cri aigu et de joie. Will, ayant été également surprit par le cri, renversa le précieux élexir sur son pull et commença à sangloter devant l'étendue des dégâts. Secouant la tête en le voyant aussi épouvanter devant son pull bleu tâchée, Bill se leva avec pour but d'aller lui prendre des serviettes en papier. Arrivé près des présentoirs, il perdu le souffle durant un instant en voyant qui s'y tenait.

* * *

Dipper était rentré dans la caféteria en baillant, son sac pendant dans son dos, tandis qu'il traînait des pieds. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci, et la plupart des tables demeuraient libres. Prenant un plateau, il attrapa une assiette rempli d'une appétissante part de tarte aux pommes quand une masse sombre s'abattu sur lui dans un cri digne d'une banshee. Tournant la tête, il eut le visage englouti sous une large tignasse de la même couleur que la sienne. Une puissante odeur de bonbons et d'autres sucreries l'embauma. La poussant doucement, il eut un petit sourire malicieux devant sa jumelle.

\- Mabel Pines, quand apprendras-tu à te calmer ?

\- Jamais ! Déclara t-elle en faisant bouger ses boucles folles.

Retenant un petit rire, il leva la tête avant de perdre toutes traces d'un quelconque rire ou bien même d'amusement. Il venait de croiser le regard si particulier de Bill.

\- Dip ? Questionna Mabel en le voyant devenir pâle.

Faisant un pas en arrière en lâchant brutalement son plateau, qui s'éclata sur le sol, provoquant un fracas qui résonna dans toute la salle, il abandonna sa sœur en se précipitant vers les portes de sortie.

\- Dipper attend ! Cria le blond en se lançant à sa poursuite, oubliant les serviettes pour son double bleu.

Une fois qu'il passa la porte, Mabel et Will se dévisagèrent. Ramassant les serviettes, elle les tendit au jeune sensible qui les passa sur son visage plein de chocolat chaud.

\- Mabel Pines.

\- Will Cipher. Répondit-il dans un sanglot.

* * *

Courant au détour des couloirs, les yeux humides, Dipper s'enferma à doubles tours dans des WC. Entendant des pas, il tenta de faire le moins de bruits possibles, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le bruit parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ce n'est que quelque minutes après, qu'il sorti de la petite cabine, les jambes tremblantes et l'esprit en feu. Ouvrant les robinets d'eau, il rinça son visage plusieurs fois, cherchant à se calmer. Rompant le flux, il s'accrocha maladroitement à la porcelaine du lavabo, cherchant à calmer ses pensées.

Bill Cipher, son ex petit ami, était là. Fermant les yeux, il frappa le miroir en face de lui qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Baissant sa main ensanglantée, il ravala ses larmes de douleur avant glissa rapidement sa main sous l'eau. Chose faite, il pressa un mouchoir avant de se regarder dans le reflet brisé.

Brisé.

Bill l'avait brisé. Et il osait revenir.

Non. Il n'allait pas laisser ça se faire sans punition.

Il l'avait trompé et ne l'assumait pas. Cela ne pouvait être laissait à l'écart.

Redressant fièrement la tête, il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Cours qu'il écouta sans grande attention. Son esprit dérivant vers un état de vengeance.

* * *

\- Attends, je reprends. Tu es le frère jumeau du petit ami de mon propre jumeau.

\- En gros … Oui. Murmura t-il en regardant son pull sale.

Prenant pitié, elle tendit la main vers lui. Elle n'était pas une monstre. Elle n'était pas une sans coeur.

\- Je vais te le nettoyer, donne.

\- Et en échange … ?

\- En échange, on va trouver un plan pour rabibocher ces deux là. Conclu t-elle une lueur de défi dansant dans ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre sur Bill et Dipper :3. En espérant que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rangeant ses feuilles, Will jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère couchait sur son lit. Le blond n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était revenu dans le réfectoire, le regard sombre. Sans adresser la moindre attention à Mabel, il avait attrapé le bras de son jumeau et l'avait entraîné hors de la pièce. Et cela remontait à plus de quatre heures. Bill s'était couché sur le matelas et n'avait pas détaché son regard du plafond. Il avait même retiré son cache-oeil. Hésitant longtemps, Will s'était avancé vers son frère et prit la parole.

\- Tu … Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Cracha le blond avec acidité sans quitter des yeux le plafond.

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Sanglota le bleu en s'asseyant sur son tapis et en serrant ses genoux entre ses bras, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Soupirant, le blond se redressa en se mettant en tailleurs. Tapotant à côté de lui, il laissa Will prendre place sur la place libre.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Grogna t-il en cherchant une cigarette dans ses poches.

\- ...C'est qui ce ...Garçon qui a fuit tout à l'heure ? Se risqua le bleu en le regardant avec crainte.

Fermant les yeux en trouvant son paquet de cigarettes, le jumeau aux cheveux dorés prit le temps de s'en allumer une. Prenant une profonde bouffée, il libéra la fumée avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est mon ex.

\- Ton ...Ex ? Questionna timidement le bleu.

\- J'vais te raconter. Murmura le blond, sans savoir qu'au même moment, Dipper racontait la même chose à sa sœur.

* * *

 _Les soirées en boite de nuit étaient réputées au sein du lycée. Dipper avait accepté d'y aller à condition que sa sœur vienne. Cette dernière avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de son frère pour rejoindre sa copine. Dipper s'était retrouvé tout seul à sa table en pestant contre sa jumelle, un verre dans sa main. Buvant en silence tout en écoutant les bruits autour de lui, il jeta un regard agacé à un groupe de garçons qui hurlaient. Ils criaient des encouragements à l'un d'entre eux qui buvait cul sec une bouteille. Une fois fini, le buveur jeta la bouteille au sol, les bras en l'air savourant l'acclamation des cris de ses admirateurs._

 _\- Hey Bill ! Embrasse ce type ! Cria un des membres du groupe en désignant Dipper._

 _Surprit d'être impliqué dans un pari, le brun sursauta en croisant le regard doré du buveur. Sentant une main lui relevait le menton, il tenta de prononcer quelque chose quand des lèvres brûlantes prirent possession des siennes et l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. Aussi surprit, qu'effaré, Dipper ne put se défaire des bras du blond qui l'avait agrippé par le col. Il ne le lâcha qu'après plusieurs longues secondes, sous les cris des autres. Se lèchant les lèvres, Bill lui lança un regard amusé en remarquant les joues rougies et les yeux brillants du jeune homme._

 _\- Respire un bon coup … Pine Tree. Souffla t-il en voyant le sapin sur la veste du brun._

 _S'éloignant de lui, il rejoignit sa troupe, les bras en V de la victoire. Tremblant, Dipper prit la direction de la sortie, les jambes tremblantes. Une fois à l'extérieur, il glissa contre un mur, le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Un mec, venait de l'embrasser, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Levant rapidement la tête, il reconnut l'homme qui l'avait embrassé qui l'observait._

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Questionna t-il avant que Dipper puisse prononcer le moindre mot._

 _\- Parfaitement. Je me suis fais embrassé par un parfait inconnu. Dit-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë._

 _Se frottant la nuque, le blond se mit en face de lui, un peu gêné._

 _\- J'suis désolé. J'pensais pas que ça allait te perturber autant. C'était qu'un stupide pari._

 _\- Pari ou pas, cela ne se fait pas. Dit-il les poings serrés. Tu aurais aimé toi qu'on t'embrasse sans ton avis ?!_

 _Déviant le regard sous la honte, le blond lui tendit la main, les joues un peu rouge._

 _\- Dans ce cas, autant que je me présente. Bill Cipher. On me surnomme aussi le démon triangulaire. Sûrement à cause de mon tatouage ou alors de mon caractère. J'hésite encore. Fit-il en osant les épaules._

 _Ne pouvant retenir un rire devant la fin de la déclaration, Dipper serra sa main à son tour._

 _\- Dipper Pines. On surnomme juste ...Dipper._

 _\- Non, moi je te surnomme Pine Tree. Répliqua Bill en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et, on oublie ce qui vient de se passer ?_

 _\- Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, mais je peux essayer. Souffla le plus petit des deux._

 _Plissant les yeux devant le petit sourire du brun, le blond l'aida à se relever. Rentrant dans le bâtiment, les deux hommes se séparèrent Retrouvant sa sœur, Dipper accepta sa proposition de rentrer chez eux, ne remarquant pas alors, que le blond ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de sa nuque, sa langue ne cessant de passer sur ses lèvres. Environ un mois après cette rencontre, lors de la rentrée des classes, Dipper eut la surprise de le croiser dans les couloirs de son lycée. La seule réponse que le blond put lui donner, c'est qu'il avait été renvoyé de son lycée pour mauvaise conduite, et que celui du brun était le seul où il pouvait passer sa dernière année de lycée._

* * *

Écoutant son frère finir son histoire, Mabel lui frotta le dos. Elle avait senti la douleur que son double avait pu ressentir en racontant cette histoire. Histoire qui n'était que commencée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Je … Je veux pas en parler. Murmura Dipper en serrant ses bras contre lui. Je veux plus y penser.

Peinée de la voir dans un tel état, la brune l'aida à se coucher. Remontant la couverture sur Dipper, elle parvenu à percevoir quelques mots.

\- Quand je lui ai serré la main, jamais j'aurais pensé que je venais de signer un pacte avec ce démon. Parce qu'il est vraiment un démon. Un stupide démon triangle.

Sentant son cœur se serrait devant ces paroles, la brune sorti sans un bruit, le pull bleu dans ses bras. Le nettoyant en douceur, elle repensa à toute cette histoire.

Bill. Dipper. Bill. Dipper. Bill et Dipper.

Tordant le tissu entre ses doigts, elle lança un regard à son ordinateur. Abandonnant le pull dans l'eau, elle lança une recherche sur le web, quand une publicité attira son attention. Un site de rencontre. Écarquillant les yeux, elle se redressa sur place tel un fou sortant de sa boite. Finissant de nettoyer rapidement le pull de Will, elle le mit à sécher, son cerveau chauffant devant le plan qu'elle confectionnait. Une fois l'habit entièrement sec, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre du bleu. Toquant comme une folle sur la porte, elle ne parvenu pas à arrêter sa main quand Will ouvrit la porte, et le frappa sans douceur dans le menton. Retirant aussitôt sa main, elle paniqua rapidement en voyant le jumeau du blond commençait à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolée. Chuchota t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui tapotant le dos. Je voulais juste te rendre ton pull et te parler d'un truc.

Un peu curieux, il l'a fit entrer dans sa chambre en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche en désignant de la tête, un Bill endormi dans son lit en prenant toute la place. Observant l'ancien amant de son jumeau, Mabel du se faire violence pour ne pas le réveiller afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait, selon les termes de son double, trompé. Poussant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, elle souria attendri en voyant Will enfiler son pull et le serrer contre lui, son visage prenant un air joyeux.

\- Merci. Murmura t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie.

\- Je t'en prie. Souffla Mabel.

\- Tu voulais me parler d'un truc non.

Hochant la tête, la brune se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, avec un air conspirateur.

\- On va les inscrire sur un site de rencontres et tout faire pour qu'ils se contactent. Et avec quelques petites manipulations, crois moi Will. Crois moi, ils vont se remettre ensemble. Termina t-elle, une lueur de défi régnant dans son regard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour , bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Un nouveau chapitre sur BillDip ! Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez :3.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Le souffle rauque dans son cou le faisait frémir. Les lèvres de Bill se posaient partout sur sa peau, du moins, dans les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ces bras encerclés la tête de Dipper qui gémissait à chaque mouvement de bassin que lui donnait le blond. Leurs corps nus se mouvaient dans une danse fiévreuse, le garçon à la tâche de naissance tourna la tête sur le côté, donnant accès libre à Bill sur la peau immaculée qui fonça dessus pour la mordre, la suçonner, la marquer comme sienne. Poussant des petits cris qui rendait encore plus fou le blond, Dipper croisa ses yeux dorés, presque noirs, tellement la pupille était dilatée. Lui lançant un regard doux, il se cambra quand les coups s'intensifièrent, la bouche de Bill se plaquant contre la sienne._

 _\- Bill… Tenta de prononcer le brun à travers les lèvres, Je vais…_

 _\- Viens… Grogna le garçon triangle en glissant ses bras dans le dos de son amant pour le ramener contre lui._

 _Poussant un cri de plaisir, Dipper se laissa aller, l'air ambiant brûlant comme l'enfer et empestant la luxure à plein nez._

* * *

\- DIPPER ! Hurla Mabel à l'oreille de son jumeau.

Sursautant, l'étudiant se redressa, tiré de son réveil brutalement. Les joues rouges de colère, il fusilla du regard sa jumelle qui souriait, un air innocent sur son visage.

\- On se réveille. Susurra t-elle en lui tendant une assiette pleine de pancakes, qui n'était couvert de paillettes, mais d'un coulis de caramel.

Intrigué par cette intention si soudaine, le brun se glissa hors de la couette et s'avança vers la table de sa chambre d'étudiant, sa sœur l'imitant en se mettant en face de lui, tout sourire. Mangeant en silence, il repensa à son rêve, ou plutôt à son souvenir de sa première nuit avec Bill. Sentant ses joues chauffaient, il secoua la tête en tentant de chasser de son esprit, les images de son corps nu collé à celui du blond lors de la jouissance.

\- Dipper, tu as de la fièvre ? S'inquiéta la brune en tendant la main vers son frère en le voyant devenir rouge.

 _-_ Ça va ! S'écria t-il en dégageant un peu trop violemment sa main.

Plissant les yeux face à la réaction de son double, Mabel conserva son calme et son silence, tout en appuyant son index et son pouce devant sa bouche. Reconnaissant le tic des Pines, Dipper commença à se méfier. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait ça dans sa famille, son oncle Stan avait crée une créature mêlant Renard-Tatou-Poisson, dans son attrape-touriste. ( Le pire était que cela avait eu un franc succès). Finissant son assiette, il posa ses couverts, le sucre des crêpes remplissant son estomac.

\- Dipper ?

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé à un truc. Commença t-elle en appuyant sur son index en le pointant vers Dipper.

\- Je commence à avoir peur. Se moqua t-il.

\- J'ai trouvé un site de rencontre. Et je t'ai inscrit.

\- QUOI ?!

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute sur un site de rencontre Will ? Grogna Bill en serrant l'anse du mug de café.

Vêtu tout simplement des caleçon noir, le blond regarda son frère paniquait devant lui, comme un enfant qu'on aurait prit le fait en train de voler dans un magasin de bonbons. Se frottant les paupières, il remarqua la présence de nombreuses cernes. Il était vrai que depuis sa rupture avec Dipper, il dormait mal ou peu, préférant boire jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience ou a fumer des paquets de cigarettes d'un coup, mais jamais il n'avait touché à la drogue. S'il devait le faire, cela voulait dire qu'il avait touché le fond. Plongé dans ses pensées, il soupira en voyant son jumeau manquait de fondre en larmes.

\- Ok, ok, j'vais essayer ton foutu site si ça te tient autant à cœur. Cracha t-il en finissant son mug et en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- C'est ...Interdit de fumer dans les chambres. Chuchota Will avant de secouer les mains devant le regard meurtrier de son frère, Mais je t'en prie !

S'éloignant du blond, le garçon aux cheveux d'azur attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à la brune. Chose faite, il regarda son emploi du temps en grimaçant. Grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Bill.

\- T'as cours de quoi ?

\- D'art, mais sur la restauration, donc c'est avec pleins de formules mathématiques. Sanglota Will.

\- C'est pas la peine de chialer.

\- Et on est avec ceux qui sont en science.

Tiquant à cette dernière phrase, le blond écrasa son mégot sur la moquette de la chambre avant d'attraper son frère par le col de sa chemise et de le tirer vers lui, ses yeux dorés braqués dans les limpides du plus petit.

\- T'as dis que vous avez cours avec les mecs en science ?

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Réponds putain !

Hochant la tête, le bleu prit une longue respiration quand son double jaune le lâcha. Tournant en rond, l'ex de Dipper passa sa main sur son menton avant de frapper le mur, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres.

\- Parfait, j'viens avec toi alors.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pines Tree est en science, il sera donc dans ton amphi.

\- Mais … Tu n'es pas inscrit…

\- Rien à foutre Will. Maintenant, excuse moi, j'vais me doucher. Dit-il en enlevant son caleçon et d'aller dans la salle d'eau.

Chouinant en se relevant, le bleu regarda son téléphone où s'affichait l'icône du SMS.

 **Parfait. Dip n'a pas eu le choix, je lui ai imposé. MP**

 **Bill vient en cours avec moi. S'il voit ton frère, il risque devenir dingue. WC**

 **Ok souci, je sais comment gérer mon frère. MP**

 **Moi pas. WC**

 **On se voit tout à l'heure ! MP**

* * *

Posant son téléphone, la brune s'allongea sur le lit tout juste fait par son frère. Il avait eu beau protester contre son inscription au site, la brune avait réussi à lui faire miroité que cela pouvait l'aider à travailler sur un projet scientifique. Enfin, elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise, mais il avait marché dans le plan. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle roula sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux bouclés l'entourant comme dans un cocon. Si tout marchait comme prévu, d'ici peu, son frère retrouverait son sourire et son petit ami. D'après Will, Bill n'aurait jamais pu tromper Dipper. Bill pouvait être le pire des salopards, mais il n'aurait jamais trompé son copain. Prenant une grande respiration, elle zieuta rapidement l'heure avant de crier le nom de son frère.

\- DIPPER ! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Sortant de la salle de bain, le brun lutta à enfiler son pantalon, ses jambes encore humides empêchant la progression du tissu. Enfilant son t-shirt, il attrapa son sac et sorti en courant, ses cheveux mouillés se plaquant en arrière, dévoilant au reste du monde, sa tâche de naissance si particulière. Arrivant dans l'amphi à bout de souffle, il regarda la pièce vide avant de s'effondrer sur un siège parmi les premières rangées. Entendant des sons de pas, il tourna la tête, certain de voir sa sœur rire aux éclats. Mais ce n'était pas Mabel. A la place, il y a un garçon aussi grand que lui, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert eau. Il portait un t-shirt Zelda et sa sacoche reprenait les motifs du TARDIS.

\- Excuse moi, Questionna l'inconnu. Mais, c'est bien ici le cours sur la restauration pigmentaire ?

\- Euh … Oui. Répondit Dipper en secouant la tête. C'est bien ici.

Hochant la tête pour le remercier, le roux regarda tout autour de lui avant de se frotter la nuque, gêné en lançant des petits regards timides à Dipper.

\- Est-ce … Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? Je connais personne ici et … Je sais pas vraiment où me mettre.

\- Bien sûr !

Souriant, le jeune homme se mit à côté du jumeau Pines. Ouvrant son ordinateur, il l'alluma et Dipper ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le fond d'écran de Coin-Coinspecteur.

\- Tu regarda aussi cette série ?

\- Oui. Ma sœur et moi, faisions des marathons avec nos oncles pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Oh ? C'est du génie de faire des marathons !

Parlant en riant, l'inconnu tendit sa main vers Dipper, sans se préoccuper des personnes entrant dans l'amphi.

\- Je m'appelle David Trez. Et toi ?

\- Dipper Pines. Répondit le brune en serrant la main de son nouvel ami.

* * *

Arrivant en retard, Will trouva deux places de libre dans le fond. Imitant son frère, Bill regarda la salle rapidement avant de sentir son cœur s'emballait en voyant Dipper. Mais son poing se serra en voyant le brun rire avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas . Grinçant des dents, il respira par grandes bouffées, une aura de haine l'entourant. Prenant peur, Will l'observa tordre des crayons avant qu'il ne frappe la table de son poing.

\- Bi-Bill ?

\- File moi immédiatement l'adresse de ce putain de site de merde. Cracha t-il, son regard ne quittant pas Dipper.

Sentant un regard dans sa nuque, Dipper regarda vers le haut de l'amphi et senti sa respiration de couper en voyant le regard noir de Bill. Redirigeant directement son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur, il avala douloureusement sa salive, David continuant à parler avant que le cours ne commence. Tapant rapidement le cours, il laissa ses pensées dérivaient.

* * *

 _Avachi contre le torse de Bill, Dipper ronronna en le laissant jouer avec ces boucles folles. Leurs deux corps nus au repos se complétaient doucement, chose qui émerveillait Bill plus qu'il ne le voulait._

 _\- Bill ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Tu le pensais… ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Ce que tu as dis quand on a … Commença le brun avant de rougir sans finir sa phrase._

 _Attendri, le tatoué glissa ses mains sur les joues échauffées de son amant avant de l'embrasser avec douceur._

 _\- Oui Pines Tree. Je t'aime._

 _Souriant face à la phrase, pour la première fois de sa vie, Dipper se sentit complet. Jamais, Bill ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un grand merci à LadyCrazy pour ces reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à lâcher un petit mot !_

* * *

\- B-B-Bill ? Se risqua Will.

Regardant avec crainte son double tapait rapidement au clavier, les yeux noirs de colère. Suite au cours de restauration, Bill était parti sans attendre son frère, les poings serrés. Il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre d'étudiant, à marteler sans cesse les touches de son ordinateur.

\- Tu-Tu-Tu veux parler ?

\- File l'adresse du site. Répéta avec sécheresse le blond.

Tremblant devant la colère de son aîné, Will s'approcha de lui et tapa le nom du site. La page s'ouvrit sur un fond bleu ciel et à l'écriture doré. Une image illustrée l'onglet inscription avec deux mains s'enlaçant. Arquant un sourcil, il écrivit son adresse ainsi qu'un pseudo. Pseudo qu'il tapa un peu rapidement selon son frère. **YellowDorito**. Lisant rapidement les lignes du site, il comprit vaguement que toutes photos de profils étaient interdites et que seul les messages comptaient. Les contacts se faisaient via un algorithme de données sur leurs goûts, et que les « couples » devaient se compléter. Grognant entre ses dents, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux papiers sur sa gauche. Un formulaire d'inscription en cours d'étude des mondes anciens. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi, mais juste après avoir vu Dipper, son Dipper rire avec un parfait inconnu, il avait craqué et s'était inscrit en licence d'Archéologie antique. Pourquoi ? Pour être franc, il avait prit la première chose qu'il avait vu sur la page, et avant d'avoir réussi à se calmer, il était devenu un étudiant à part entière de la faculté. Ensuite la rage lui était revenu, et il était sorti, comme un diable sortant de sa boite, de l'amphithéâtre. Et maintenant, il était allongé sur le lit de son frère, la ventilation de l'ordinateur sur ses genoux lui brûlant la peau. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il cliqua sur accepter et laissa la magie de l'informatique agir pour lui.

\- Will ?

\- Ou-Oui ?

\- J'espère pour toi que ça va me calmer.

* * *

Dipper était face à son écran, sa sœur dans son dos. Laissant ses doigts courir sur le clavier, le brun secoua la tête en tentant encore une fois de se défendre.

\- Mabel, je ne veux pas m'inscrire sur ce … Site de rencontre un peu trop bizarre à mon goût.

\- Mais si tu le veux. Grogna la jeune fille en tapant rapidement un message au bleu. Ton pseudo est choisi ?

\- Oui oui. Soupira t-il en inscrivant **BlueTree**

Arquant un sourcil en voyant le choix du pseudo, Mabel conserva le silence quand il cliqua sur l'acceptation et que le site commença à chercher une « âme-sœur correspondante ». S'éloignant de son écran, le jumeau regarda sa sœur ranger son téléphone dans un trop grand sourire.

\- Mabel ?

\- On fait quoi ce soir ?

\- … Tu rentre quand à la maison ?

Plissant les yeux en l'a voyant jouer avec ces doigts, il l'interrogea du regard. Il comprit vaguement dans ses murmures que son double féminin allait rester avec Pacifica le temps de ses études, tandis qu'elle continuerait sa formation d'art en ligne.

\- Tu iras dans quelle chambre ? Celle de mon voisin vient de se libérer, donc tu peux-

\- Pacifica en à une double. Ces parents sont friqués je te rappelle. Dit-elle devant la tête perdue de Dipper.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Comment oublier. Soupira t-il en se remémorant les dîners chez la blonde. Repas qui se composaient de plats luxueux et un peu trop extravaguant.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Bien sur que non. Fit-il dans un grand sourire quand son téléphone vibra.

Attrapant le petit écran, il nota rapidement le nom de David et ouvrit le SMS dans un petit sourire. Sourire qui ne passa inaperçu au regard de la brune qui se retenu tout commentaire.

* * *

 _\- A qui tu parles ?_

 _\- Mabel, sors de ma chambre._

 _\- A qui tu parles ?_

 _Se levant de son lit, le garçon à la tâche de naissance poussa la brune dans le couloir et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Se rallongeant sur le lit, il passa sa main sous son col roulé et soupira en sentant la marque des suçons sur sa peau d'ordinaire immaculée. Son écran de téléphone afficha un appel rentrant et, tout en souriant, répondit avec un petit rire._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Hey Pine Tree. Susurra la voix du blond à travers le téléphone._

 _\- Salut Bill. Murmura doucement le porteur de la tâche de naissance, son coeur se mettant à battre un plus rapidement.._

 _L'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de Dipper, Mabel ne parvenu à n'entendre que des rires ainsi que des fins murmures où elle devinait la joie et le sourire de son jumeau. Dipper, pour l'une des rares fois où il s'ouvrait aux autres, avait l'air heureux. Réellement heureux._

* * *

Le regardant envoyer un message à son nouvel ami, Mabel regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur continuait à chercher. Elle espérait vraiment que son plan fonctionne. S'ils arrivaient à s'entendre sur le site, et qu'ils désirent se rencontrer, alors ils pourraient se remettre en couple. Et foi de Mabel Pines, jamais ces plans ne pouvaient échouer.

\- Mabel, je vais chercher des livres. Tu peux rester ici ?

\- Bien sur que oui ! Fit-elle en revenant à la réalité et en détachant ses yeux de l'écran. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Hochant la tête, il attrapa son sac et fila vers la bibliothèque Universitaire, priant pour que le bâtiment ne soit pas encore fermé. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Mabel en profita pour faire coordonner des réponses compensant celles du blond. Réponses que Will avait également modifié quand son frère était parti prendre une douche. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran émit un petit bruit et un nom en gras apparut.

Mabel Pines eut alors le même sourire que son oncle Stan. En face d'elle, s'affichait fièrement **YellowDorito** , ainsi qu'une bulle pour commencer un contact.

* * *

Les bras encombrés d'ouvrages, Dipper tenta de regarder le chemin qu'il prenait en revenant vers le dortoir de sa faculté. Dès qu'il avait mit le pied en dehors du bâtiment accueillant les livres, la pluie avait décidé de s'inviter et à présent, ce qui avait été une fine pluie s'était transformée en cordes. Protégeant les livres comme il le pouvait, Dipper se glissa dans un des bâtiments qui composaient le dortoir du campus. Jugeant la distance entre cet édifice et le sien, il se promit d'attendre que la pluie cesse. Soupirant, il glissa le long du mur, les yeux perdus dans la vague. Ces deux derniers jours l'avaient épuisés. Et la présence du blond en était en grande partie responsable. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa aux messages qu'il avait lu entre Bill et Gidéon. Et doucement, très lentement, Dipper Pines ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. A moitié avachi dans ce couloir vide, il revit sa rupture, sans sentir deux bras le soulever et l'emmener. Voyant son frère entrer avec Dipper dans ses bras, Will retenu ses questions face au regard tendre et inquiet de Bill. Doucement le blond le posa sur le matelas, sa main atterrissant sur le front marqué de celui qui avait été son amant. Sortant sans bruit, Will eut le temps de la voir avant que la porte ne se ferme. Sur la joue de son aîné, une fine larme coula.

Vraiment, il espérait que le plan de Mabel marche.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Navré pour les fautes !_

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Turquoise Yume** : Merci pour ton mot ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Alors oui, y'a la suite qui est en train d'être écrit, mais avec les études, c'est un peu short de les publier, mais je le ferais promis :p._

 _ **Magik** : Merci ! Oui, j'ai bien aimé le principe de Will et Mabel qui complote, lui avec son caractère sensible et Mabel avec son énergie, ça risque d'être explosif. Oui, Dipper a eut le coeur brisé, et Bill a intérêt a lui parler avant que ... 8D_

 _ **Dagon Aalssy** : Là ! Elle est là la suite XD ! Et le reste arrive !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Les examens de fin d'année venaient de sonner, et les vacances d'été laissait planer un doux parfum de liberté. Regardant sa sœur danser avec sa petite amie, sur une musique non existante, Dipper regarda son portable vibrait et lut avec un petit sourire le message du blond._

 _ **Aujourd'hui/15h/Ciné. BC**_

 _ **Voir quoi ? DP**_

 _ **Un prétexte pour t'avoir dans mes bras pendant la séance. BC**_

 _ **Je vois. Un film d'horreur. DP**_

 _ **Apparemment le nouveau Conjuring est pas trop mal … BC**_

 _ **Espèce de démon va ! DP**_

 _ **Assume ton pacte Pine Tree. BC**_

 _ **Je me rappelle pas d'avoir signer quoique ce soit. DP**_

 _ **Oh que si. Le jour où tu as osé croiser mon regard, tu as signé un pacte. BC**_

 _ **Je vais te croire alors, vu que tu n'as jamais tort. DP**_

 _ **Tu as tout compris Pine Tree. BC**_

 _Rangeant son téléphone sans perdre son sourire, le brun s'étira pendant de longues secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver un reste de crêpe avec du sirop au chocolat. Fouillant dans les placards, il trouva enfin son précieux, qu'il tartina richement de crème chocolaté. Avalant la nourriture, il mit sa veste et claqua la porte. Le casque sur les oreilles, il sifflota l'air de la chanson passant à travers ses oreilles, le cœur battant au rythme de Nameless World de Skip The Use._

 _Hold on, hold on with me ! What if we could change this world today ! Chanta t-il à plein poumons en arrivant près du cinéma, le regard des personnes autour de lui se faisait amusé_

 _Pine Tree. Susurra une voix à son oreille, le coupant alors dans sa performance vocale._

 _Sursautant, le brun senti ses joues s'en-flammées devant le regard attendri de Bill. Éteignant sa musique, le regard gêné, Dipper voulut prendre la parole quand une bouche se plaqua avec violence contre la sienne, sa langue se liant à sa sœur, tandis qu'une main se glissait dans ses boucles brunes. Coupant le baiser par manque d'air, il se laissa aller dans les bras du blond qui le tira dans la salle obscure du cinéma où les bandes-annonces défilaient._

 _\- Et c'est quoi au faite le film ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dis non, c'est un dossier Warren._

 _\- Tu l'as vraiment fait... ?_

 _\- Oui. Ricana le blond dans un sourire charmeur._

 _Passant son bras par dessus les épaules du brun, il fixa son regard sur l'écran où l'alerte du début du film s'afficha. Très vite, l'ambiance dans la salle se fit plus lourde et Dipper commença à se crisper quand l'affaire d'Amytiville ouvrit le film. Sentant son petit ami commençait à se crisper, Bill fit des petits cercles avec son pouce sur l'épaule de ce dernier, parvenant doucement à le détendre._

 _-Bill ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-On pourra aller chez toi après ?_

 _-Si tu veux Pine Tree. Fit le blond dans un petit sourire pervers._

 _Sourire qui n'échappa au brun, qui prit d'une pulsion posa ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, qui poussa un léger gémissement. Satisfait de son petit effet, Dipper regarda de nouveau l'écran, sans se douter de la petite vengeance qu'il allait avoir. L'observant avec envie, Bill posa sa main gauche sur l'entre-jambe du brun, qui eut un petit hoquet. Interrogeant du regard le démon aux épis dorés, il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les fins doigts ouvrirent sa braguette et commençaient à taquiner son membre prisonnier de son caleçon._

 _-Bill … Arrête._

 _-Oh que non. Je ne fais que commencer._

 _Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Dipper serra les accoudoirs de son siège, quand la main brûlante de Bill se glissa dans son caleçon, venait exciter son attribut masculin. Tentant de se concentrer sur le film, il serra les dents quand le blond commença un va et vient sur sa verge qui tendait petit à petit, l'étroitesse de son caleçon rendant la situation douloureuse. Voulant retirer son bas, le bras libre de Bill l'obligea à ne pas bouger, torturant peu à peu son amant. Se tortillant sur place, Dipper commença à haleter, l'air autour de lui qui se faisait rare._

 _-Bill, si te plaît … Couina t-il tandis que le fantôme du vieil homme prenait possession de l'enfant sur l'écran._

 _-Si te plaît quoi ?Questionna en toute innocence le blond sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements lents, trop lents._

 _-Accélère.. Par pitié._

 _-Hum … Voyons voir. Fit le blond en abandonnant le membre palpitant pour faire mime de réfléchir. Voyons, voyons, voyons voir._

 _-Pitié …_

 _-Pitié qui ?_

 _-Pitié Bill Cipher, ne me laisse pas comme ça._

 _Le jugeant du regard, le blond se pencha vers lui, détaillant le visage emprunt à la luxure, aux pupilles dilatées et à la bave qui commençait à couler le long du menton du brun. Sans crier gare, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main droite s'occupant dans un rythme endiablé de la virilité de Dipper. Donnant des coups de bassin avant d'accentuer le contact, le porteur de la tâche de naissance en forme de la Grande Ourse, se cambra quand il se répandit sur la main du blond. Le souffle coupé, ils échangèrent un long regard, où Dipper lut dans celui de Bill, une envie immédiate._

 _-On s'casse. Souffla le blond en l'entraînant dehors, son entre-jambe douloureuse._

 _Le suivant, le cœur battant rapidement, le brun poussa un long gémissement quand le doré le plaqua contre la porte de son appartement une fois arrivée. Les mains se firent rapides et désireuses. Tout deux se retrouvèrent nus et couché à même le sol de la cuisine de Bill. Redressant une jambe du brun sur son épaule, le démon le pénétra en douceur, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence avant de donner des coups endiablés. Il ne cessait de regarder le visage empli de plaisir du brun, sa tête partant en arrière, donnant un accès libre à son cou. L'orgasme les atteignit ensemble. A bout de souffle, Bill s'écroula sur Dipper, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Se dégageant, et l'embrassant doucement, il l'invita à aller se laver. Obéissant, Dipper rampa jusqu'à la salle d'eau et savoura la sensation du liquide sur son corps, nettoyant toutes traces de luxure de sa peau. Séchant sa peau, il entre-ouvrit la porte et regarda son amant encore nu, plongé sur son téléphone, l'air concentré. Intrigué, il s'avança dans la pièce centrale et glissa ses mains autour du torse de Bill qui posa aussitôt l'appareil pour se concentrer sur le brun._

 _-Ça fait du bien?_

 _-Oui. Si je revenais encore une fois non lavé, ma sœur m'aurait passé un savon. Dit-il dans un petit rire, amusé par sa propre blague._

 _-Tu compte me la présenter un jour ?_

 _-Bien sur. Et toi ? Tu compte me présenter ta famille ?_

 _-Je te présenterais quelqu'un oui. Quelqu'un qui m'est assez cher, même si je ne lui dit pas. Murmura t-il en posant son téléphone et en se redressant. J'vais me laver !_

 _Le regardant partir après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, Dipper glissa dans le canapé, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Savourant l'instant présent, il fronça les sourcils en entendant le téléphone de son petit ami vibrait de nombreuses fois en moins de cinq redressant en observant l'objet bougeait sur le plateau, il plissa les yeux et fit un rapide aller-retour entre la salle d'eau et le téléphone. Un petit coup d'œil ne lui serait pas reprocher non ? Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à dire à Bill qu'il pensait qu'on l'appelait. Ou bien il regardait et il reposait sans rien toucher. Optant pour la dernière décision, il attrapa l'appareil et déverrouilla le code avant d'aller dans la messagerie. Au moment où il commença à lire les messages qui venaient d'arriver, il senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, tandis que de son côté, Bill était en train de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille._

 _-T'as raison, ça fait du bien. Souffla le blond en sortant de la pièce avant de s'arrêter en voyant Dipper, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, une main sur sa bouche et le corps tremblant. Hey ! J't'ai pas donné l'autorisation de regarder mon téléphone !_

 _-Sale démon … Murmura le brun en lui lançant un regard empli de douleur._

 _Surprit par l'émotion des deux orbes noisettes, Bill perdit aussitôt sa colère et tenta une approche plus douce. Approche qui se termina rapidement par une gifle retentissante de la part du brun qui lui montrait l'écran du téléphone._

 _-Comment t'as pu me tromper avec Gidéon ?!_

 _-Que-QUOI ?!_

 _-Fais pas l'innocent !_

 _-Pine Tree, tu-_

 _Une nouvelle gifle colora la joue du blond qui commençait à s'énerver. Attrapant les poignets du brun, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche avant de faire couper la parole avant d'avoir pu parler._

 _-Comment tu as pu !_

 _-Laisse moi t'expliquer !_

 _-Tu crois que je vais t'écouter en plus ! Tu peux toujours rêver Bill !_

 _-Dipper attends !_

 _Se dégageant de l'emprise du blond, le brun parti en courant, ses jambes cherchant à fuir la douleur que la présence du blond représentait. Entendant une voix l'appelait dans son dos, plus particulièrement celle du blond, il redoubla cadence et s'engouffra dans des ruelles. Une fois seul, et s'assurant l'être, il explosa en larmes et tomba au sol. Son cœur était horriblement douloureux et sa tête lourde. Le téléphone dans sa poche ne cessait de vibrer. L'attrapant entre deux hoquets de sanglots, il nota les 35 appels en absences de Bill, le même nombre de messages vocaux, ainsi que la quantité astronomique de SMS. Prit d'un assaut de rage, il lança l'engin contre le mur, qui se cassa dans un craquement sonore._

 _Combien de temps il resta prostré dans son coin ? Il ne le sut pas. Il rentra chez lui bien après que le soleil se soit couché et ignora les regards de sa sœur sur son état. En boule sous sa couette, il se jura de ne plus jamais aimer, et que s'il recroisait le chemin du blond, il lui ferait payer sa tromperie._

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, l'étudiant se frotta les paupières en sentant un poids sur lui, ainsi qu'une odeur familière et rassurante. Une odeur qui n'était pas celle de Mabel. Non c'était une odeur particulière. Une odeur que seul lui connaissait. L'odeur de Bill. Bill qui était en face de lui et qui l'observait, les bras croisés.

-On peut parler Pine Tree ?

* * *

 _Will s'inquiétait souvent pour son frère. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla à l'appartement de ce dernier. Ouvrant la porte avec son double jet de clef, il se figea en voyant le corps du blond étendu au milieu de la pièce, des bouteilles d'alcool tout autour de lui, ainsi que de nombreux paquets de cigarettes vides. Mais ce qui perturba le plus le bleu, était un petit paquet rempli de poudre blanche qui était posé sur le coin de la table. Secouant la tête, il redressa son frère, et l'emmena dans la douche. Faisait attention de ne pas le blesser, il le lava en douceur avant de la coucher dans son lit. Will posa sa main sur la tête brûlante de son jumeau, et retenu difficilement ses larmes quand il entendu la voix de Bill perçait le silence de la pièce. Des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas sauf une seule. « Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu te tromper »._

 _Le lendemain, son frère lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Se fut le seul moment, où Will vit son frère aussi abattu._


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud !

Alors, concernant la scène de la rencontre entre Bill et Dipper, j'avais oublié de vous signaler que vous trouvez cette scène dans un comic que vous pouvez trouver facilement sur pinterest ou via ce lien : post/146802739507/gravity-falls-after-life-first-met-i. J'ai hurlé de rire en voyant cette scène la première fois suivi d'un "Ouii. Je les aime".

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de les recevoir.  
Bonne lecture et si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un p'tit mot !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bill. Bill était en face de lui. Et il avait retiré son cache œil. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'œil d'ordinaire dissimulé que Dipper s'en rendit compte. Il semblait calme en apparence, mais le brun le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Le blond était souvent en colère ou bien agacé. Ou encore sarcastique. Mais calme, jamais. Voulant se redresser, Dipper se retrouva rapidement plaqué sur le matelas dur, le blond au-dessus de lui, ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets avec fermeté.

\- J'ai dit, faut qu'on discute.

\- Lâ-Lâche moi ! Cria Dipper en commençant à se débattre.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai dis non. Grogna le dominant. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas répéter.

\- Lâche moi Bill !

Le regardant tenter de se défaire de son emprise, le jumeau à la chevelure dorée serra la mâchoire, son regard devenant dur. Il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit pour tenter de calmer le garçon entre ses mains. Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Action qui fit taire Dipper. Ce dernier avait presque oublié la sensation des lèvres de Bill contre les siennes, tout comme le sentiment de béatitude qui l'envahissait peu à peu. La langue du blond venu taquiner ses lèvres, provoquant de grands frissons chez Dipper. Son cœur lui-même semblait s'emballer à chaque mouvement. Ce sale traître. Doucement Bill fit glisser ses larges mains le long de ses mains, s'amusant des tremblements sur la peau nue, avant de le poser sur ses joues, approfondissant le baiser. Seigneur, il brûlait. Il se sentait de nouveau entier juste avec ça. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie. Et puis les messages lui revinrent en tête. Les questions de Gidéon sur ses sentiments, et les réponses du blond la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en lisant à la suite les petits mots.

 _ **Et si je venais chez toi avec un dîner aux chandelles ? GG**_

 _ **Pas sûr que ça me convienne. BC**_

 _ **Parfait. Et après le dîner, peut-être que je t'embrasserais dans le cou avant de m'attaquer à tes lèvres. GG**_

 _ **Continue. BC**_

 _ **Et ensuite, je pourrais très bien déplacer mes mains sur ton corps et te ferais pousser des cris ô combien**_

 _ **Tu m'intéresses, sache-le. CB**_

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Dipper redressa rapidement son genou et frappa l'entre-jambe du blond qui poussa un cri en le lâchant. Profitant du court temps d'absence de Bill, Dipper sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper de son emprise et courut vers la sortie, se retenant de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. S'il le fessait, Bill le rattraperait et là, amant ou pas amant, il lui ferait vivre l'enfer dans tous les sens. Et tant pis pour ces livres ! Courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes, il percuta de plein fouet Will qui manqua de tomber en arrière, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, sous l'air paniqué de Dipper qui cligna plusieurs fois les paupières. Il avait souvent vu ce garçon sans pour autant s'y intéresser. Et avec le recul, il aurait du faire attention. La même physionomie de visage, la même taille et les mêmes cheveux. Ils se ressemblaient tout en autant différent. Bill était aussi dangereux qu'un animal sauvage, tandis que Will tenait plus d'un petit agneau. Entendant les cris du blond dans son dos, Dipper implora durant un instant le bleu qui lui céda le passage avant de sortir dehors.

Le regardant filer à travers la nuit, Will tourna le visage vers le blond qui arrivait dans le couloir, le visage crispé par la colère, ces yeux noirs teintés d'une lueur peu rassurante.

\- B-Bill ?

\- Où-est-il ? Questionna le blond en serrant le poing.

\- Qu-Qui ? Se risqua Will en sachant pertinemment que son double allait exploser.

\- Qui ? Tu me demandes qui ? Pines ! Dipper Pines ! Le garçon qui a été MON petit ami ! Tu te souviens ?! Tu sais le mec qui a réussi à me faire rire pendant des mois ! Le mec qui me faisait oublier pendant un instant que j'étais pas qu'un démon ! LE MEC QUI M'A RENDU HUMAIN WILLIAM ! ALORS EST-CE-QUE TU AS VU OU PAS LE GARCON QUI DORMAIT DANS MON LIT ?!

\- Techniquement c'est mon lit …. Se risqua le bleu en fermant rapidement les yeux.

Le garçon à la chevelure dorée frappa le mur sur la gauche du visage de son frère, son poing marquant d'une empreinte le placo. Déglutissant en croisant le regard colérique de son double, Will fit ce que tout le monde aurait fait face à ce genre d'action. Il laissa son corps partir, et s'écroula dans les bras de Bill qui le rattrapa sans perdre son regard noir.

* * *

Reprenant sa respiration en prenant appui sur ses genoux, Dipper ouvrit la porte de chambre en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et sur la table, une feuille attendait. La prenant entre ses doigts, il parcourut rapidement les lignes en encre rose. Mabel avait rejoint le logement de Pacifica. Il serait seul. Et sans défense. Fermant rapidement la porte de sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit et laissa ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le brun passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, cherchant une manière quelconque de se calmer ou bien de se rassurer face à ce qui venait de se passer. Bill l'avait embrassé. Bill l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et bordel, il avait aimé ça. Il avait presque oublié la sensation de chaleur que cela provoquait en lui. Il sentait encore sur sa peau les grandes mains du blond, la douceur de ses lèvres et son odeur. Son odeur. Prenant une grande respiration, il fut secouer par de lourdes larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues, ses bras encerclant son corps. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et un timide toquement se fit à la porte de sa chambre. Redressant rapidement la tête, les yeux teintés de peur, il regarda avec crainte le bois de l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Dipper ? T'es là ? Questionna la voix inquiète de David.

\- Euh, oui oui. Cria le brun en séchant rapidement ses larmes et en allant ouvrir.

Affichant un sourire rapide, Dipper vit dans les yeux du roux qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais conserva le silence. A la place, il sortit de sa sacoche un exemplaire de Dune et le tendit au double de Mabel.

\- Je me suis souvenu que j'avais un exemplaire en double et tu m'as dit que ta sœur avait … Comment déjà ?

\- Mit des paillettes et des strass. Répondit automatiquement Dipper, dans un soupir.

\- Ah oui, voilà. Donc … Cadeau ?

Prenant le manuscrit, Dipper le remercia chaleureusement, sous les yeux plissés de Bill, situé dans l'intersection de couloir menant à la chambre de son ex. Sans rien dire, il tourna rapidement les talons.

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, Will observa son frère entrait dans sa chambre et s'asseoir au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- B-Bill ?

\- J'aurais pas pu le tromper. J'aurais jamais pu faire ça... Les messages que j'avais... C'était pour aider Gidéon.

\- Comment ça ? Murmura le bleu, intrigué par cette histoire.

\- Il … Il m'avait avoué qu'il aimé quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas comment le séduire. Il m'a demandé des conseils, et de l'entraîner à « draguer ».

Écoutant attentivement, Will se rapprocha de son double, attendant la fin de ce qui avait mené à tout ce bordel.

\- Je l'ai aidé. Et Dipper est tombé sur ça.

\- Et il a cru que …

\- Ouais il l'a crut. J'ai été demandé à Gidéon de lui expliquer. De tout lui expliquer. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ce sale connard ? Déclara avec froideur le blond, en frappant du poing le matelas.

\- N-Non ?

\- Que si on avait rompu, alors Dipper était libre pour ses avances.

Écarquillant les yeux en comprenant, Will posa sa main sur son épaule et prit une longue respiration.

\- Bill... Faut que je t'explique quelque chose au sujet du site de rencontres.

\- Je t'écoute petit frère. Je t'écoute.

* * *

Lisant le cinquième chapitre de Dune, Dipper fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écran de son ordinateur s'éclairait. Se levant, il observa la page de conversation du site s'ouvrir et une bulle de message s'affichait.

 _ **Salut. YellowDorito**_

quelque peu surprit, Dipper posa son roman et hésita avant de tapoter sur son clavier.

 _ **Bonjour à toi aussi. BlueTree**_


End file.
